Monster
by TattooedInkkk
Summary: Shannon Moore/Jeff Hardy.


It was half passed eleven and the movie was still running. I had one arm wrapped around Shannon's shoulders, letting him curl into me as much as the movie seats allowed. He used me a shield, hiding his face under my arm when something scary or particularly gross happened on the screen.

The popcorn had been long forgotten, sitting on the vacant seat next to me. My drink was empty, nothing but ice melting in the bottom.

Just as a girl in the movie had her throat ripped out, Shannon hid under my arm again. I was glad I'd showered properly for this date.

Nearing the end of the movie, Shannon gripped my wrist, tugging it to gain my attention. I looked away from the screen, barely seeing his face. The ending scenes were set in a dark forest, casting an almost blue glow over everyone sitting in the theater.

'Can we go, Jeff? Please?' He whispered, flinching as a blood curdling scream echoed from the speakers. I nodded, not really feeling the movie myself.

I took hold of his hand, standing up. People behind us whispered complaints, telling us to move. We had to rush out of the seat row, narrowly dodging a cup that was thrown at us.

Outside the theater was freezing. The air we breathed out fogged in our faces.

Shannon gripped my hand tightly, his hands almost as cold as ice. He kept his sleeves down, hiding his delicate skin from the cold.

'I'm sorry. I don't so well with scary movies.' He murmured as we walked down the street.

It'd been my idea to see the movie, and also to walk. I regretted it.

'It's alright. I promise, next time, you can pick the movie.' I smiled to him, swinging our arms back and forth. He smiled shyly, dropping his gaze to the pavement. His cheeks were tinted pink, like the tip of his nose, kissed from the cold.

I was sure my face wore the same pink tinge, my nose tingling from the cold.

I checked my watch once more, almost tripping over a ditch in the ground.

'It's almost midnight.' I stated after straightening up, trying to change the subject.

Shannon looked up suddenly, to the clouded sky. His hand tightened around mine, his pace quickening.

'I don't think you should walk me home. I don't want you to get in trouble.' He murmured, turning a corner that lead to his street.

'We're almost there anyway.' He pointed down the street, to the only house with its lights still on.

I gripped his hand tighter and began to jog, smiling as he struggled to keep up with me. Shannon started to laugh as we got to his veranda, his cheeks bright red. I lent down and kissed his cheek, his chilled skin making my lips tingle.

'Well, thank you for running me home, Jeff.' He chuckled, his hand on the door.

'Any time. Bye, Shannon. I really did have fu-' I started to say, my cheeks flaring as I blushed, but the front door opened rather roughly, Shannon almost falling since he was leaning on it.

Shannon's father, James, stood in the doorway, seething. He gripped Shannon's arm without a word and yanked him inside, slamming the door in my face.

In a moment of shock, I banged on the door with closed fists, calling out to Shannon, hoping he was alright.

I doubted he could hear me though, since his father was screaming at him.

'Do you know how dangerous it is to be out this late? You could have hurt someone!' He was screaming. Shannon's protests could be heard, but only just. There was thumping, and I wasn't sure what it was. My heart was racing, my hands shaking in fear and anger.

I tried banging on the door again, yelling out for Shannon to answer me, but that did nothing but wake a few neighbors hand possibly bruise my hands.

As a last minute decision, I ran around the side of the house, searching for a way in. Only one room had a light on. The spare room that was always locked. I was afraid, as I stood there, staring up at the window, I was afraid of what was happening to him.

The thumping could still be heard, Shannon crying out. My heart ached for him.

Without thinking, I scaled the wall, gripping the bricks with my hands, just managing to get the toes of my boots to do the same.

Before I could even reach the window, the light was turned off, the door slamming shut and locked from the outside.

I peeked through the window, gripping the ledge to keep myself up. Though, my hands nearly failed as I looked through.

The room, only lit by the full moon, was practically bare. There was one table in the room, bolted to the floor. A medical kit sat on top of a shelf, blood staining the front of it. The door itself was made of steel, though on the outside, it was wood.

And in the corner, chained and bound to the wall, was Shannon. Chains, also blood stained, held his wrists, while a white cloth was tied around his head, not quite gagging him. Really, it just covered his mouth. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, his shirt ripped.

I tore the window open, almost letting go of the ledge. I hauled myself in the room, standing up quickly.

Shannon's head snapped up, his eyes wide.

'Get out!' He yelled, pulling against his restraints. I stopped for a second, but put it to the back of my mind, rushing to him.

As I laid my hands on the chains, he tore himself away, as far as he could, anyway.

'Jeff, get the fuck out!' He cried, fear tainting his face. Something, though, caught his attention outside, his eyes widening more. He started to cry again, screaming at me to get out, get away. I looked to the window, seeing nothing but the moon emerging from the clouds.

Before I could even ask why, the metal door clanked, smashing against the wall, just as the grandfather clock in the hall sang its song, telling us it was midnight.

James grabbed me, much like he had to Shannon out the front, and dragged me out of the room. The only thing I saw was Shannon as I was thrown from the room. His mouth was bleeding profusely, though no one had touched him. His eyes were a deep black, the whites of his eyes gone, as well as the beautiful jade-green of his irises. He was screaming, as if he was in pain. His blond hair fell from the bind of the cloth around his face, the strands falling in his face, making him look more sinister.

The door slammed closed as I was tossed into the wall, my head smashing against it.

James turned to me once the door was locked, his face contorted in anger.

'What do you think you're trying to prove?' He yelled in my face, gripping a handful of my shirt. When I didn't answer, he shoved me back against the wall again.

'What do _you_ think you're doing? Why are you locking him up?' I screamed out, shoving him away from me.

I loud cracking noise echoed around the hallway, and James stopped in his tracks, looking back at the door.

'Those chains won't hold this time.' He murmured, gripping my shirt again, dragging me down the hall.

I nearly fell down the stairs as James ran, his hand not even loosening on my shirt. I stumbled on the last step, falling. James let go of me then, letting me fall to the floor. He yelled at me to get up, saying we had no time to lose.

I rose to my feet as fast as I could, not even sure why we were running.

I turned to James to ask, the words on the tip of my tongue. As I opened my mouth to speak, the front door cracked, smashing against the wall, one of the hinges snapped clean.

Shannon stood just outside the door, his arms folded behind his back, an evil smirk plastered across his face. Blood stained his jumper, as well as his face where he'd smudged it.

'Shannon, stop. You can control this.' James whispered, his hands up in surrender, backing away.

'Maybe I don't want to.' Shannon sneered, stepping into the house, clenching his fists in front of him. His wrists where blistered and scarred, the wounds re-opened.

'Hello, Jeff.' He smiled to me, his canine teeth seemingly longer and sharper. I stepped back, my heart pounding too fast and too hard.

'Sh-Shannon? What's going on?' I stuttered, tripping on the bottom step of the stair case, falling backwards.

He stepped forward, reaching out to touch me. James jumped forward, slamming right into Shannon. Though, Shannon didn't move at all, while James tumbled to the floor, in front of my feet.

'Haven't you ever wondered why I'm not allowed out after midnight? Why my wrists are always taped up?' He asked, slamming his foot down to his fathers' face, a sickening crack making me flinch. Blood dripped down James' face, his body writhing on the floor.

'I like you, Jeff.' He stated simply, before laying his foot on his James' face again, twisting his neck until it cracked then snapped.

I jerked back, clawing at the stairs I sat on.

Shannon stepped over his fathers' dead body, leaning over me. His lips stretched into a smile, his teeth gleaming in my face.

* * *

"The town was shocked yesterday to find that a local man was murdered in his home on February the twelfth. James Moore, father of one, was found in his home by a neighbor. His neck was snapped, and four holes punctured into his neck. After the police swept the house, they found three sets of blood around the house. His son, Shannon Moore, has been reported missing, and possibly injured. The third blood sample is from a Jeffrey Hardy. If you see these boys, please call the following number."

A number flashed across the screen of all the TV's in the town, two photographs showing of the missing boys.

Parents sympathized with the Hardy's, setting out a search for their son. Only weeks later, the search was called off, the boys dubbed as missing, and their files shoved into the "unsolved cases" cabinet.

Meanwhile, across the state line, two boys sat in a small apartment, smirking at the TV as they watched their faces on the news.

Jeff felt horrible for leaving his parents, even worse for making them think he was possibly dead, but his life had taken a turn and his future didn't involve school or college or endless jobs to pay the bills. No, his future was free, open.

And with Shannon by his side, guiding him in his new life, teaching him the ways of his new body, he felt complete.


End file.
